


Sing Me To Death (small hiatus)

by furiouscatlover



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety Attacks, Assassination, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Coffee, Comfort, Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Texting, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, M/M, Piano, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, correction: being bisexual and confused, dice - Freeform, its ouma not oma you heathens, kaede is such a lesbian shes almost a femminist, nervous maki being gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Assassin, is ordered to murder Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist, and falls head over heels for her, but romance isn't ever good when associated with the assassin business. And with some "Phantom Thief" threatening her friend's lives,  she needs to chose who to trust.(KaeMaki AU)





	1. Chapter One

(Maki's P.O.V)

"I hope you understand how important this is, Harukawa-san. You are my best bet of success in the entire city. And you will get payed lots," A man explained in a low, husky voice. We were in the shadows of an alleyway, so I couldn't see what he looked like.

I simply nodded, not caring if he didn't see it.

"Here's the information," The man gave me a file, then turned and left. 

I stuffed the folder into my grey fleece jacket and walked home. It was comfortable, a small apartment with nothing but a couch, a glass coffee table, and a small T.V. in the living room. A window let in some of the dying sun's rays, and on the windowsill stood a lonely short cactus. 

I set the file down on the mini table and sat down to examine it. 

_Name: Kaede Akamatsu._

_Sex: Female_

_Height: 169 cm_

_Weight: 54 kg_

_Birth Date: March 26_

_Blood Type: O_

_Age: 21 years old_

"Simple enough," I murmured to myself.

I continued to look, pouring over the pages. I learned a lot about this Kaede. She was a pianist, and sometimes taught lessons to people if they paid enough. She lived alone, in a somewhat big house. Kaede was requested to play at the Carnegie Hall in America many times. Her schedule wasn't very busy, and she was very generous, donating lots of money to orphanages and-

I inhaled and exhaled, but my breathing grew faster, until I was shaking and almost crying. I sat there for many minutes, until it passed like leaves in the wind. The feeling wasn't nice. 

I closed the file and walked to my bedroom, which had a bed and a computer. I powered it up and googled Kaede's address. I quickly wrote down the directions and turned it off.

I double checked the file, making sure it had everything about her, when I realized I didn't have a picture of her. I shrugged and put it away, then went into my kitchen and hunted for ingredients to make something.

Finally, I found some noodles and decided on some kake udon. I boiled the water and added the dashi, mirin, and sake. I threw in the noodles and waited until it was done to add the soy sauce and the other spices. It wasn't amazing, but it was enough for now. I still needed to go to the store.

I put it into a bowl and grabbed a spoon, then sat down at my depressing dinner table and ate by myself. When I was done, I put my bowl and spoon in my sink, then got under my covers and stared at my ceiling. I didn't feel like dressing into something else because I was tired.

I shivered under the mass of blankets and cursed myself for renting out an apartment this cold. My landlord didn't tell me about it, and I learned to buy a shit ton of blankets.

I sank further into my mattress, drinking in the scent of washed sheets, and closed my eyes.

\---

Pale dawn light bathed my face, which was better than waking up to blinding sunlight. I sat up and quickly made my bed, then changed into my uniform for my other job, a barista at a small coffee shop. The  _La Rose Blanche_ , which must mean something in French or something, was decorated entirely like Paris. I had always wanted to go to France, but money wasn't good for me.

After I put my hair into the two ponytails I usually put them into, I grabbed my keys, wallet, name tag, and phone, then left my house quickly. I wasn't in a rush, but I felt like getting there early, so I could be slow when I got the place ready.

I arrived after a few minutes of walking and secretly admired the decor, the chandelier, the atmosphere, but tried not to act it. I got behind the counter and began cleaning the machines, resupplying the straws and napkins, and wiping down the tables. I went in the back and quickly made the rest of the pastries that the chef had forgotten about and left me a note.

I walked to the door and switched on the cursive neon sign that says  _WE'RE OPEN! COME ON IN!_ It was rather pretty, compared to other open signs I'd seen. I walked back to the counter and adjusted my name tag as I waited for the first costumer.

The first person to walk in was my boss. He seemed nice, with tan skin, graying hair, smile wrinkles, and a genuinely kind looking face, but he was the complete opposite. He was rude, and got on my nerves a lot. He comes in sometimes when he'd been drinking and flirts with costumers, which causes us to lose tips from an already crappy pay wage.

"Harukawa!" His raspy voice rang out as I sighed.

"Yes?"

"Yes, _sir._ "

"Yes,  _sir_?" I clenched my teeth in frustration.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I had a day off."

"Bullshit," He hissed,

"I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have costumers to take care of." Some people had already entered and this dumb ass was keeping me from doing my job.

"Whatever, slut." He left swiftly, muttering something as he walked outside. I turned to the first costumer.

"What can I get for you today?" I asked.

\---

Before I knew it, it was almost closing time. I had just finished sweeping when a girl walked in. I immediately saw her and was entranced. She had medium blonde hair, with purple eyes and a fair face. I kept my face to the ground when I put the broom away and walked to the cashier. 

"Hello! Lovely day, right?" I looked up and saw she smiled at me, which just caused my face to flush. Her eyes were entrancing, and her face looked optimistic somehow, like a silver limning on the clouds.

I fiddled with my hair. "H-Hello, what would you like to drink? We h-have some crossiants..." I said awkwardly. Why was I stuttering? 

"Hm... I'll have a green tea, with extra sugar and honey. Oh, and I'll take one of those mochi!" 

I rung up her order on the cashier and told her the total.

"Ah, damnit!" She exclaimed. The girl must've seen my confusion and explained. "Sorry, I guess I can't get any mochi..."

"It's okay, it's all o-on me, actually." What? What the hell? Did some sort of demon posses me or something?

"Really? Oh my god, thank you!" She grinned and watched as I prepared the order.

"Can I get a name for your tea?" 

"Kaede."

Oh.

Oh...

OH!

I jumped and snapped my head up to look at her. Shit.

"Are you a... pianist, perhaps?" I asked cautiously.

"Ah, yeah. I'm not very good, though." I raised an eyebrow, then finished making the tea.

I handed it to her and gave her the mochi.

"Would you like to join me? It's the least I can do."

"Let me finish closing up."

I cleaned off the machines and floor, then snatched a mochi for myself and sat down across from Kaede. I didn't realize it, but she had been watching me.

"It's not usual I meet such a kind, beautiful girl," Kaede says casually.

I almost have a heart attack, then and there. I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came up.

"Er, thanks..." I finally said.

"Sorry, are you straight? This always happens. I find a pretty girl, then they're straight. I mean, what's the hype around dicks? Seriously. They suck." She giggled at her joke.

"I guess I'm bisexual," I shrugged.

She cheered. "Yay! I have a chance!"

I shook my head in mock disapproval, but smiled a little. I couldn't believe I was talking to someone I was supposed to murder. Then I realized I could use this to my advantage.

"So, you play piano?" I asked.

"Yep! Would you like to hear me play sometime?"

I held in my excitement and kept a calm face. "Sure."

We talked a bit more, about our lives and hobbies. Whenever Kaede made a joke, I refrained from saying my "do you want to die" line, and when she flirted, I tried as hard as I could to not blush and hide my face in my hands. I needed to stay calm and composed.

"Well, this has so much fun! We should do this again," Kaede tells me as she stood up.

I didn't even realize that the dusk orange light had filtered through the cafe and caused a romantic atmosphere. The air smelled sweet as I waved to her and gathered my things. 

Before I left, I saw a napkin with elegant writing on it. I picked it up curiously.

_Call me sometime, cutie! xoxoxo, Kaede._

I blushed deeply and inhaled. Beneath that there was a string of numbers, which I guessed was her phone number, and some more writing. 

_P.S. I bet I made you blush!_

I smiled a little and stuffed it into my pocket, then left for my house.


	2. 2

After I had returned home, I immediately jumped into the shower to get the stench of cheap coffee off myself. I spent a good time scraping my skin until it was raw, making sure it was gone down the drain. Maybe I was also hoping that I could rub the self doubt I felt too.

The water had long turned cold when I turned off the water and hopped out. I walked out and changed into the clothes I would wear tomorrow, then lied down on my bed. I thought about Kaede and how I was going to do this.

I had a sudden motivation to text her, so I got back up to get the crumpled piece of paper I left on my counter. Then, I slowly put the number in and tried to think of something to say. I started overthinking "what if she was just being polite?" and "she wouldn't want to talk to something like you" when I stopped myself. It's not like I had to text Kaede, right?

But I wanted to. So I just wrote a hello.

Hello.

hi! who is this?

This is Harukawa, from the cafe.

omg it's that cute girl yes

soo

hru?? :DD

I'm alright. 

just so ya know, ima start visiting the cafe you work at!

not only is the stuff delicious, 

but the people working there are cute ;)

I'm the only one who works there, besides a few people in the back.

yeah i know!!

ur so dense 

 

I blushed and ran my fingers through my wet hair unconsciously. Usually I didn't get flustered, but Kaede was getting to me and running through my head. I slapped my arm in frustration as I realized this.

Well, good night I suppose.

aww, i wanted to talk more!!

oh well. we can talk tomorrow when i come over to the cafe and eat everything there

good night!! <3333

I held my phone to my chest for a second, then shamed myself again and put it back on the counter. I sank into my mattress and stared at the ceiling with thoughts of pianists running through my head, all the way until I fell asleep.

\---

I blinked open my eyes as the chimes of an alarm woke me up. I groaned and got up quickly, then grabbed my two hair ties and put my hair up in it's normal style. After walking out of my small bedroom, I grabbed my phone, keys, and my wallet, then walked to the cafe. I didn't feel up to running today, so I decided to watch the sun make its way over the horizon.

The smell of coffee hit my nose in an overwhelming rush. I went behind the counter and started fixing the pastries for today. I swept up, too, and wiped down the tables. I then turned on the neon sign and waited behind the counter in boredom.

A minute later, Kaede walked in (as I held my breath and died).

"Hey Harukawa-san! How are you?" She smiled.

"Decent, I suppose."

"Do you guys have any marble soda?" 

I nodded. "In the fridge."

She turned to grab the ramune when my boss entered, smoking a cigarette.

"Are you lazing off again?!" He yelled as he stormed up to the counter. His breath smelled like alcohol as I shrank away little.

"No, sir. I'm helping a costumer."

"Always excuses! You never do anything. I can't believe that you're still here!" He spat. 

I forgot about Kaede, until I heard glass shatter. She had dropped her ramune and was fuming.

"What did you say to her?!" 

"She's worthless. Never gets anything done!"

"She is not worthless. The only one here is you, you pig!" She clenched her fists.

My boss's face was so red he could've popped a vein. I saw him prepare a punch when I ran behind him and kicked the back of his knee. I took Kaede's hand and ran out, running to a park I knew about nearby. I didn't stop until my lungs burned and my head was foggy with the thrill of the chase.

"T-Thanks..." I said.

Kaede was still holding my hand when she flashed a dazzling smile at me that melted my insides, but my face stayed calm.

"I can't have men harassing such a pretty girl."

My face bloomed with hues of red and pink.

"Whatever."

We sat down on a bench to regain our breath when suddenly Kaede gasped.

"Oh my god! You should come to my house! It's right around here!"

I thought about it. I could learn from this, so I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry its short aff....im so tired its almost 4am and i have a party tomorrow to dress up as shuichi and scream "sore wa chigau yo" at  
> whats mental health????

**Author's Note:**

> lol theyre so gay


End file.
